Class System
After creating a character, players are required to choose a class. Classes have been carefully built to cover most play styles and to create a fun and balanced gameplay. All classes have various skills that can be unlocked using skill points. While each class uses different kinds of weapons, some equipment and armor can be used by more than one class at once, organized in groups (Assassin/Hunter, Mage/Priest, Warrior/Paladin). There is also a large amount of armor in the game that can be used by every class, mostly for special bosses. There are currently 6 classes. More classes are planned to be added in the future, so if you have any ideas for new ones, post them in our forums. Details on all of the classes can be found below. __TOC__ Classes Click on a class name to get more info. Classes are listed alphabetically. Assassin * Assassins specialize in stealth and fast-paced combat. Assassins use their daggers to deal powerful physical damage in a short period of time. Assassin is an ideal class for players that like short-ranged melee and high mobility. Assassins can be highly effective when they can often deal critical hits using equipment bonuses, as they do damage quickly and constantly. Hunter * Hunters are efficient in both short and ranged combat thanks to their quick shooting bows. Their skills let them control the area of battle, hence giving them a high advantage over their enemy. Hunter is best for players that like crowd-control skills and dealing high damage. Similar to Warrior, Hunter is highly effective against certain enemies and deals large amounts of damage in certain situations, staying at a further distance than Warrior since they can't melee. Mage * Mage is a high damage, long ranged class. Mages mostly rely on their powerful spells to deal large amounts of AoE damage, taking time to recharge. Mage is best for doing tremendous amounts of damage in a large group of enemies at once, making its damage potential the highest of all six classes. Mage can be a very situational class, but plays one of the most important roles in a group due to having such a large amount of damage potential. Priest * Priest is a powerful healing support class that can turn the tide of any battle. Their skills allow them to heal rapidly and strengthen their allies. Priest has low damage, however it has tremendous amounts of healing potential, able to heal allies in a radius up to full health instantly. Priests are best used in a large group, and are essential for allowing allies to tank damage. Warrior * Warrior is a very high damage, single-target class with close-ranged melee. Although Mage has higher damage potential, Warriors can focus on certain enemies and deal much higher damage than Mage can to a single target. Warrior is highly effective when targeting strong enemies such as special bosses. Paladin * Paladin is a class with somewhat low damage and large amounts of health. Paladins are effective when with groups of high damaging classes, and can tank the majority of the damage dealt by enemies. Alongside a Priest, Paladin can be a highly effective class that is virtually invincible. Paladin is best used to distract enemies while their group kills them, absorbing large amounts of damage. __TOC__